ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Gary Weeks
:You may also be looking for visual effects artist Gary Weeks. Gary Weeks is an actor and filmmaker who appeared as a regular background crewmember in several episodes of Star Trek: Enterprise. As a background actor he received no credit for his appearances and was identified by the call sheets for the episodes. On he was among the background crewmembers who were dressed on set and gave interviews. Weeks was born as Edson Gary Weeks in Wiesbaden, Hessen, Germany and raised in Morris, Georgia. He attended the University of Georgia and the Georgia State University Film School prior to his move to Los Angeles in 1999. His brother is sound mixer/ sound editor Tony Weeks. Among his early acting work beside Star Trek were featured parts in the sport comedy Major League: Back to the Minors (1998, with Corbin Bernsen and Enterprise star Scott Bakula), the drama series Sunset Beach (1999), the comedy The Broken Hearts Club: A Romantic Comedy (2000), the fantasy comedy The Kid (2000, with Deborah May and Jeri Ryan), the short drama Waiting on the Lost (2001), the television series Courage (2000), The Chronicle (2001), and The Invisible Man (2001, with Danny Goldring and Armin Shimerman), and the television drama Red Skies (2002, with Sidney S. Liufau, Clancy Brown, Caroline Lagerfelt, and Leonard Kelly-Young). Weeks appeared in many television commercials including "IBM" (1996), "Advance Auto Parts" (1997-1998), "Honda Accord" (2001-2002), "Nestle Crunch Bar" (2006-2007), and "Toyota Sienna" (2010). He had guest roles in Black Sash (2003), Tremors (2003, with David Doty), Hunter (2003), Threat Matrix (2003, with Colby French, Ray Proscia, and Brent Hinkley), 24 (2005, with Roger R. Cross, Ned Vaughn, Amy Benedict, Eric Ritter, and Henry Kingi, Jr.), Summerland (2005), and The O.C. (2005, with Melinda Clarke and Jeri Ryan), appeared in the television drama Tiger Cruise (2004), the thriller The Drone Virus (2004, with Michael Ensign and David Jean Thomas), the television drama The Perfect Husband: The Laci Peterson Story (2004, with Tracy Middendorf and Randy Mulkey), the short thriller Morphin(e) (2005), and had a recurring part as an airport security officer in the daily soap Passions (2003-2005). In 2006 he released his first film project, the comedy 29 Reasons to Run on which he worked as writer, lead actor, and executive producer. The film was directed by Damon O'Stehen and featured Trek actors Philip Boyd and Michael Ensign. The film won eight festival awards, including the Park City Film Music Festival Gold Medal for Excellence and the Southern Fried Flicks Film Festival Prize. Weeks also contributed two songs for the soundtrack. The same year Weeks worked as associate producer for the television comedy After Midnight: Life Behind Bars in which he also acted along with Trek performers Erin Cummings and Cullen Douglas. In 2007 he wrote and starred in the short film A Guy Named Murphy. Beside his work behind the cameras Weeks had a recurring role as Tom Anderson in the drama series Wicked Wicked Games (2006-2007, with Blake Lindsley, Spencer Garrett, Serena Scott Thomas, Leonard Kelly-Young, and Mark Lentry) and guest parts in Veronica Mars (2006), CSI: Miami (2006, with Michael Buchman Silver, Anthony Holiday, and Justin Louis), Chuck (2007), The Office (2008), and Shark (2008, with Jonathan Banks and Cullen Douglas). Weeks portrayed the recurring role of Campbell in three episodes of Burn Notice (2008-2009, with Amy Pietz in the first one). In 2009 Weeks released his next two projects; the short comedy Clones Gone Wild and the science fiction thriller Deadland. He starred in both productions, wrote the stories and served as producer. Enterprise guest actor Philip Boyd also appeared in both films while Cullen Douglas worked on the latter one. Both productions were awarded with several Festival prizes. The same year Weeks worked as associate producer on the short comedy Funky Pickles. As an actor Weeks appeared in the horror thriller Nowhere to Hide (2008, with Miriam Flynn, Richard Riehle, and Daniel Kelpine), and the television series Monk (2009, with Tony Donno), All My Children (2010), and Parks and Recreation (2010, with Don McManus and Jim O'Heir), and most recently "Big Love" and "The Event." 2010 marked the release of his feature Deadland (winner of 16 festival awards), and 2011 will see four films releasing: Elena Undone, A Perfect Ending, Next Stop Murder (with Brigid Brannagh, and Zombie Apocalypse. Appearances * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** External links * GaryWeeks.net - official site * * Gary Weeks at MySpace.com * Weeks, Gary Weeks, Gary